


【锤基】Beauty and Beauty

by VVVera



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 其实看多了女主和女二抢男主的戏码，想让女主女二在一起试试哈哈哈，男人什么的……原名起的是：愿天下的情敌都是一对？可是写完就……偏离脑洞了呢？
Relationships: Loki/Thor, 锤基
Kudos: 6





	【锤基】Beauty and Beauty

要说世上有不讨厌任何人的人，我想这基本不存在。  
但如果让一个人说起讨厌他的原因，那可真的从头到脚从里到外的不喜欢。

这种背地说人的话题是怎么样在学生中开始的不得而知，毕竟在学校里，除了上课，更多的时间都花费在了那些没营养的聊天上。  
比如说阿斯加德中学的两位校花吧，为什么有两位，因为真的比不出高低啊！  
先提前说明，这两位就是学校里出名的看对方不顺眼，而且喜欢她们的男生女生还组成了战队，天天开论坛骂战，如果说要怎么分辨这些人呢？那简单，请看看他们手上的手环的颜色是红是绿就能轻易分辨出来了。

抱歉跑题了，现在让我们来聊聊两位校花吧。  
Thor Odinson，非常典型的美国甜心长相，一头柔顺的披肩金发，如大海一般深蓝的眼睛，脸上满满的胶原蛋白，窄腰大胸美腿……看过论坛里Thor team怎么说的吗？“我想在她丝般顺滑的金发上滑滑梯，在她的蓝眼睛的游泳，想要用脸在她的胸上蹭来蹭去……”

“知道吗？她的头发绝对染了的，不然你见过那么纯的发色吗？”Loki经常抱着胳膊，在听到有人谈论Thor的金头发时送以白眼。  
“还有那些吹捧她的人，要不是因为她是笨蛋校董的笨蛋女儿，怎么会有那么多人会喜欢一个满脑子没有一点有用东西的人……”这让Loki吐槽起来可是停不下来的。  
哦，说起Loki Laufeyson，她是新转来的，据说是因为父母工作的调动，跟着父母来到陌生的城市，陌生的学校，陌生的同学。但是架不住她天生的吸引力和“银舌头”，关键还有高智商，自从她来了，就霸占了年纪第一的位置。和Thor那种金发甜妞的长相不同，Loki的脸更加消瘦，但不病态，头发是这里少见的纯黑色，碧绿的眼睛像是开采的稀世珍宝，身形修长但该有肉的地方一点不含糊。

好了，介绍完两位校花，我们再来聊一聊八卦，这两位大美人是如何走向敌对的呢？

起因是因为一年一度的选举校花活动，原本Loki听到同学们说她应该参加的时候，她根本不屑一顾，她只要维护好自己年级第一的位置就好了。可是就在她站在自己储物柜旁边，看着被夹道欢迎的Thor时，Loki的好胜心和不肯承认的嫉妒心让她决定自己要和Thor，这个上届校花，一决高下。  
Loki真的看不惯那种高高在上，目中无人的千金大小姐。可是众神之父在上，Thor虽说学习没那么好，但她从来没有仗着自己校董千金的身份欺负别人，相反她还参加学校和社会上组织的互助会，帮助过不少人。  
Loki只看到了表象，她只是看不惯那种整天笑得天真烂漫，没有一点忧愁的家伙，换句话说，Loki真的嫉妒了，嫉妒Thor可以有那么好的身世，可以每天有那么多朋友陪着。相反Loki每天都要去打零工，为此赚她每个月的生活费。别说什么父母工作调动才来的，那是说给外人听的，父亲和母亲的婚姻早就名存实亡，来到这里之前就办理了离婚手续，母亲跟着他在酒吧认识的男人离开了她，之后父亲也因为工作失误被辞退了。  
为了每个月交房租，水电，基本温饱……Loki每天都要在放学后赶着去打工，从便利店到酒吧，Loki不知道自己能撑多久，但只要活着，总得让生活过得下去不是吗？

原本是Loki不喜欢Thor，看她不顺眼，Thor反而每次见到这位同班同学的时候都很热情的打招呼，只是每当Thor热脸贴上冷屁股之后，也渐渐觉得这个年纪第一的家伙太目中无人了。  
平易近人的Thor第一次在友好的状态下吃瘪，于是Thor在日记本上记上了有史以来第一个讨厌的人的名字。

——  
直到某一天，事情的发展开始不一样了……

“Loki，Loki！”说话的Dracy，Loki的好朋友，“你有没有看到Fandral学长，他真的好帅啊！”  
Loki最受不了她的大嗓门，她昨晚打工到很晚，期间还被顾客灌了好多酒，要不是老板出面拦住，Loki可能都要被那些讨厌的客人带走了。  
“拜托Dracy，我头很疼的，你喊得我都要吐了……”Loki一点多余的力气都没了，想想下节课是自习，Loki正准备安心睡过去。  
Dracy丝毫不在意Loki的请求，继续在Loki耳朵边八卦，“你知不知道，听说Fandral学长和Thor是青梅竹马来着，两家的父母也是好朋友……”  
“那跟我有什么关系？我又不喜欢他，我真的困死了，你去找别人八卦去吧啊。”  
说完“咚”地一声，Loki撞在桌子上睡死了，Dracy撇撇嘴离开了Loki的座位。

等到Loki再次睁开眼睛，刚刚好是在下课铃响的前一分钟。年级第一的优势就在于，不管你上课在睡觉还是在发呆，老师都不会管你。  
Loki伸了伸懒腰，开始收拾自己的书包，今天Loki要在便利店值夜班，要不是老板娘去生孩子，她今天还得去酒吧干活。虽说便利店赚的钱比较少，但是好在清闲，也不用躲着那些咸猪手。  
跟Dracy在学校分手后，Loki就赶紧跑到公交站，还好她坐的那辆人很少，还有许多空位子。Loki坐在靠窗的位置，她喜欢一边看着窗外一边发呆，这是她为数不多的悠闲时光。

“呲……”Loki烦躁地皱了皱眉，她坐的公交车在学校马路的对面，而她的位置刚好看到Thor的司机来接她放学。果然是有钱人的日常……Loki心想，她会不会有一天也能过这样的生活。可是马上要入冬了，她得存够过冬的钱，还有学校的其他费用，感谢奖学金让Loki有了喘气的机会。

Loki就这么恍恍惚惚地下了车，老板看见她终于来了，慌忙地交代了几句就走了。Loki打了个哈欠，从包里掏出书来，坐在收银台后边看了起来。  
好在过了凌晨后客人就少了，Loki开始慢悠悠地补货，只要今晚补好货，她就可以在早上多睡一会儿。  
Loki从仓库里搬了一箱罐头，站在货架旁把那一个个难吃的罐头排列好。

Loki听到推门的声音后翻了个白眼，这个时间点来便利店的，十有八九是个醉鬼，如果遇见的是那种恶心的男人的话，一定又要纠缠她半天。

“哦……Loki，没想到你在这儿？”  
Loki抬头看过去，如果说除了碰见醉鬼更让人讨厌的，那就是遇到喝醉的Thor。  
Thor见Loki没有理会她，却也毫不在意，反正Loki平时就没给她好脸色。  
但是Thor是来买东西的，“Loki，卫生棉条在哪里？能不能帮我拿一下？”  
Loki心想，这位大小姐平时使唤人习惯了吧？凭什么让她拿？  
“左边第三排就是，你自己拿……”  
“好吧……”Thor耸耸肩，走向Loki所指的位置。  
扫码，收钱。终于送走了Thor，Loki想自己还是偷偷把门锁上吧，反正这个时候也没什么人，只要她把门口的摄像头移一下，把门锁了就可以放心睡大觉了。

第二天是周六，Loki今天是下午的班。好不容易等到了换班的人来，Loki回到家舒舒服服的洗了个澡。  
结果她下午再去便利店的时候，一进门就看到老板黑了长脸。原来昨天Thor来的时候，后边又进来一个小子，看起来也就13、4岁，正好Thor说话的声音挡住开门声，Loki根本没看见那个小子，就让他顺走了门口摆的那些货品。  
老板一边算账一边让Loki去干活，等他算好亏损了多少钱，要从Loki的工资里扣，Loki皱了皱眉，却没说什么，是她的失误她得负责，但一想到是因为Thor，她就气得捏了几个面包泄愤。

——  
今晚Loki还得去酒吧打工，谁让周末是她一个人的孤单，却是大家的狂欢呢。  
Loki换上酒吧服务生的制服，这种包臀的设计简直就是在折磨她的胯骨，还有那像踩高跷一样的鞋子，难道不怕谁摔一跤，把酒泼到客人身上吗？

酒保和Loki的关系还不错，所以看到Loki发呆出声提醒了一下，“Loki，不要发呆了，VIP那边客人的酒，赶快送过去。”  
Loki回过神来，端起一盘就往VIP座位上去，“打扰了，各位要的酒。”  
“Loki？”  
听到那个讨厌的声音响起，Loki真的觉得见了鬼了！怎么阴魂不散的。  
声音的主人就是Thor，今天是她的生日，Thor请了几个班里的好朋友和Fandral之外，还请了其他Loki不认识的人，果然Thor和Fandral是一对吧。  
Loki看到Thor就心烦，她到不介意被她们知道她在酒吧打工，她以前说过打工是因为父母想让她自食其力赚零花钱，只不过现在还需要赚生活费就是了……  
“客人还需要什么吗？”Loki忍住心里的烦躁，挂上了招牌微笑。  
Thor被这样一问不知道说什么好了，Loki一直面带微笑的盯着Thor，倒是旁边的同学打破了尴尬的局面，“Loki，今天是Thor的生日，都是同学嘛，要不要喝一杯？”  
Loki听完这番话，外头冲Thor一笑，“哦……原来是你生日啊？那就happy birthday，我还有工作就不打扰了。”  
等Loki离开后，Thor的心思也不知道去哪儿了，老是心不在焉的，眼睛总是能看到穿过舞池和吧台的Loki，期间她还看到不少男人假装碰到似的摸Loki的屁股。Thor心想，Loki一定有困难需要帮助，她在互助会听过很多人的生活经历，什么欠了高利贷一屁股债的，什么磕药酗酒的，还有各种精神疾病的……Thor每次都会给那些人一个拥抱，她现在，想给Loki一个拥抱。

Thor是硬生生地等到Loki下班的，Loki只想赶快回家躺在床上，放空自己的大脑，结果一出门就被人拉住，Loki还以为是什么变态色情狂，正准备往下路招呼，却没想到是Thor。  
Loki不耐烦地扯开Thor的手，“你干嘛啊大小姐？”  
Thor比Loki高出半头，以至于靠近的时候让Loki感到有些压抑，“Loki，你不能这样下去，你需要帮助！”  
Loki听得一头雾水，怎么大小姐助人为乐上瘾吗？她好好的打工，虽说累点，但也是大多数平民的普通生活，怎么Thor就这么看不上别人的努力吗？  
“你喝多了吧！有病……”Loki不再理会Thor，扭头回家。  
Loki加快了脚步，想要甩掉身后那条尾巴，可得益于Thor的运动神经，以及大长腿，Thor就这么一路跟着Loki回了家。

Loki也没客气，干脆把Thor锁在了门外。不过Loki住的地方很乱，向Thor这么一个大美女在外头，难免会遇到一些讨厌的人。

“hey beauty，怎么一个人在这儿……难到你是小Loki的女朋友？哈！我就知道Loki拒绝我，她一定是个gay。”  
“瞧瞧她，多漂亮啊，被Loki锁在外头了，那跟我回家吧！”  
……  
Thor听着那几个人东一句西一句的，实在是太讨厌了，Loki也这么被人欺负？  
Thor的余光瞟到一根铁棍，正准备趁他们不注意伸手去够。结果Loki从屋里冲出来，拿着一把枪对准混混头子的脑门。  
“Jack，我说过的，你再让我看见你出现在我家门口，我就崩了你！”  
那个叫Jack的家伙举起了手，笑着往后推，“哈哈Loki，我只是开个玩笑，你的小美人被你锁在外头也太惨了……呵，我走了，晚安两位美人。”

因为这个插曲，Loki松了口让Thor进了门。  
“你睡这间，明天一早就走，别让我看见你在我面前晃。”Loki说完，冷着脸摔上了门。  
Thor没有立马进卧室里去，反而脱下鞋子，轻手轻脚地去“参观”Loki的家。  
房子是很常见的那种，但是这里的生活气息很少，不过房子里没有积灰，看来是有人经常打扫。  
Thor转悠到了餐厅，她有点饿了，希望自己偷偷吃片面包，Loki能不记小过。在冰箱门上有一张被翻过去的照片，Thor最后没能忍住好奇心翻了过来。那是一张有些年头的照片了，右下角显示着拍摄时间，照片上是一家三口，小Loki穿着公主裙带着王冠，在中间被父母围绕，肉肉的脸上都是奶油，笑得那么灿烂。  
原来Loki也会笑啊……  
Thor脑子里闪过这个念头，然后悄悄的把照片放回原位。等填饱肚子之后，Thor躺着床上想着Loki，尽管她就在旁边的卧室，她想自己其实根本不了解Loki，Loki那么瘦，又整天没精神的，可能因为Loki的智商真的很高，所以药物不会影响Loki考年级第一。不过她还是要让Loki同意去互助会。

要是被Loki知道Thor这么穷追不舍是误会她磕药的话，那么昨晚那把手枪可能要喂Thor吃颗子弹了。  
Loki只是进入青春期抽条了，外加不爱吃东西，整天没精神是因为真的太困了，又是学业又是打工的，Loki只想快点结束这种生活。

被误会的那个人是被楼下叮叮咣咣的吵醒的，Loki第一个想到的是她爸爸回来了，但是几率不大。  
Loki下了楼，正好看见Thor穿着围裙，端着盘子冲她笑，“早啊Loki！我做了早餐，感谢你昨晚收留我……”  
Loki冷着脸坐在餐桌前，“我记得我说过，让你不要在我面前！还有……”Loki用叉子拨了拨盘子里的煎蛋和培根，“这些都是我买的，你只不过把它们弄熟了。”  
Thor倒是没有被Loki的冷言冷语所打败，她今天一定要让Loki去互助会！

Thor坐在Loki的对面，一定盯着Loki，盯到她发毛……  
“你有什么话就说！我不喜欢别人盯着我看。”Loki没好气，这家伙是不是胸大无脑啊？  
Thor咳嗽了一声清清嗓子，“Loki，你今天可以跟我去一个地方吗？”  
“不去，没空，我还要打工，没时间跟你大小姐玩什么游戏……”  
“不是游戏！我……觉得你需要帮助！”  
“我不需要。”  
“需要！你别这么说，其实……每个人都有困难，但是……依赖药物带来的快感不能解决任何问题的！而且你辛苦赚来的钱不能都给了药贩子！”  
Loki被Thor那一连串的话弄懵了，她明明每个单词都听懂了，怎么连在一起她不明白了？  
Loki气得站起来，“你说什么呢？谁要去互助会？谁又磕药了？”  
Thor握住Loki的肩膀，目光坚定，“你不用怕，我知道这很难承认，但你相信我，我会帮你戒掉的……”  
“Thor Odinson你他妈有病是不是？我没你高贵没你出身好，但是我也没有作践自己，我有自制力，我次次考试年级第一，我会摆脱这种生活！我不需要你高高在上的可怜我恶心我！”  
Loki说得激动，泪腺不停分泌眼泪，“你给我滚！”

——  
打从那天起Thor和Loki又回到了之前的冷战中。Loki把那天的事情跟Dracy说了，结果换来Dracy的一阵嘲笑，“我就说了你要增胖的，不过你都胖不起来，真让人嫉妒，哈哈哈Thor会不会在嫉妒你比她瘦啊？”  
Loki气不打一出来，“你还笑！我恨死Thor Odinson了，她不光害我少了那么多钱，还被污蔑我磕药！我有钱也不干这种事！”  
Dracy咬着糖转了转眼珠，“你想不想报复Thor？”  
“怎么说？”  
“Fandral学长不是Thor男朋友吗？你不知道他是学校公认的种马，据说他睡了半个学校的姑娘，但怎么没我的份儿呢？”  
“重点。”  
“哦，重点，你可以把Fandral学长抢过来啊！这样Thor一定大受打击，这下你的人气一定比Thor更高！”  
“这是什么逻辑？我也不喜欢他啊？”  
“哎呀你就别管什么喜不喜欢有没有逻辑了，总之听我的准没错。”

就这样，外加Dracy倾情赞助一封情书，送到了Fandral的置物柜里。  
Fandral收到信的第一反应是跑去找Thor，这个从小玩到大的好朋友一定会分享他的喜悦的！  
Loki是Fandral唯一暗恋过的女生，可想而知这封信的特别之处。  
可Thor听到后却没有替好朋友高兴的心情，她已经好久没跟Loki说过话了，从那天离开Loki家后，她就默默地去关注Loki，她之前做的的确过分了，她没有去认真的了解过Loki，只凭自己所谓的一点点阅历就认定Loki需要帮助。其实Loki根本不需要别人帮助，相反Loki是个很努力的人。  
Thor发现她会不自觉得看着Loki，她举手发言的时候，她去餐厅吃饭的时候，她上体育课的时候，她赶着去打工的时候……

Thor没有听Fandral在她耳边说些什么，她的身体不由自主的跑了出去，这个时候Loki正在图书馆，Thor知道。  
等她跑到Loki面前，Thor不经思考捧着Loki的脸吻了下去。  
“对不起！Loki你别生气，我知道你不喜欢我，可是我想告诉你，我喜欢你！你给Fandral写情书我知道，如果不是他告诉我，我可能不会来找你……  
那天从你家离开之后我发现自己的想法也太可笑了，你那么优秀那么努力，是我目光短浅，可能……从一开始我就想引起你的注意吧？所以我才用这么傻的方法……”  
结果，Thor说完还没等Loki有所反应就离开了，留着Loki一个人发呆。

——  
震惊！两大校花竟然是一对儿！  
无情校花撩校草，校草却是给人做了嫁衣裳！  
她们竟从情敌变情侣！细数那些年Thorki的爱恨情仇……

第二天，学校网站铺天盖地的贴子和照片，原来昨天在图书馆的那个吻被人拍了下来。还有人绘声绘色的讲解那天Thor是怎么踩着八厘米的高跟一路狂奔到图书馆强吻Loki的。  
最终弄得Loki只好逃课在家，可是Dracy的信息却是一条一条的轰炸。  
“Loki计划是不是哪里出错了？”  
“Loki你和Thor是怎么回事？”  
“哎？”  
“WTF你们也太劲爆了！”  
“Loki你不来吗？Thor一直盯着你的座位发呆啊……”  
Loki听着提示音烦到关机。总是清净了，Loki想着今天不去学校的话，明天也要逃课吗？都怪Thor，亲了人又跑掉，害得Loki一晚上都没睡觉，她甚至怀疑这是不是个恶作剧？

“Loki，Loki！你是不是在家？开门啊！我是Thor！”  
Loki正抱着一大块草莓蛋糕，坐在沙发上看电影，清净的下午还是被这个罪魁祸首给打破了。  
Loki开了门，赶在Thor开口前，“进来，闭嘴，坐下。”  
Thor把手里的甜点放下坐在Loki旁边，她专门问了Dracy，Loki挺喜欢这家店的甜品。  
Thor坐在Loki旁边手足无措，几次想要开口又没了底气。她原本想好了怎么开口的，可是这么一来，Thor也不知道怎么打断Loki，干脆和Loki一起看电影。  
期间Thor给Loki递去自己买的甜点，Loki也照单全收，一部电影很快就过去了，Loki关了电视，转头对上Thor，“你来找我有什么事？”  
Thor我我我了半天，最后深吸一口气，换上甜心专属笑容，“我在追你啊！你把我掰弯了，我现在只喜欢你，所以在你点头的那天到来之前，我只能天天粘着你了。”  
“Loki，请你不要拒绝我的追求好吗？”  
Loki看着Thor的眼神，她觉得脸有些发烫，转头躲开她的视线。Thor觉得自己这次又要失败了，结果听到Loki幽幽的一句，“如果你能坚持住的话……”

自从Loki同样Thor的追求之后，两个人也没有在刻意的避开，Thor会去Loki家里接她一起上学，Loki开始的时候还是拒绝的，可是实在架不住身后一直跟着一辆车，再去迎接领居的观摩上了车。

Thor把座位调到了Loki的右后方，这样方便她看着Loki，为此给了原本座位的同学一整套TomFord的口红。  
结果每次上课的时候走神，老师都会点起Thor回答问题，这个时候连Loki也会转过身去等Thor出丑，但是会Thor撩一下自己的长发，微笑着告诉老师她不会，并且说Loki一定会帮她回答的，说完还冲着Loki wink一下。这个方法简直屡试不爽，之后Loki还会别扭着告诉她，她只是不想耽误上课的时间。

Thor会在放学之后和周末跟着Loki去她打工的地方帮忙，还告诉便利店和酒吧的老板说她正在追求Loki，以免Loki会被人追走，她要看着Loki，她也不介意做做免费的义工。  
这样每次下班迟了，Thor都会跟着Loki回家住，美其名曰路上不安全。Loki想这条路她都走了无数次了，怎么会不安全，但最后还是随了Thor的愿。

Loki家里属于Thor的东西越来越多，原本给Loki父亲留的卧室大换样，其实Thor想在Loki卧室里换张大床的，她还说过，“爸爸的房间就留下，我不介意我们住一间的。”  
结果当然是失败了。  
但Thor还是知足的，偶尔可以和Loki坐在沙发上，敷面膜看电视，偶尔点些外卖吃高热量食物，偶尔做些简单的饭菜，偶尔喝的醉醺醺……

Loki默认了Thor的一切行为，有时候还会偷偷的笑，马上就是她的生日了，Loki每次过生日都会给自己买一个小蛋糕，这也是她唯一感到开心的事情了，她会把冰箱上头的那张照片摆在旁边，许愿吹蜡烛。  
Thor，也许是她生命里的一个意外，也是一份礼物。  
她去年的生日愿望是想有人陪在她身边，今年她可以……

——  
Thor早在一个月前就准备Loki的生日派对，她想了各种各样的主题都不满意，正在床上不停的翻相册，结果翻到了自己偷偷翻拍的Loki小时候的照片。

等到了Loki生日这一天，Loki其实说心里不紧张是假的，她已经向便利店请好了假，虽然表面上和平常一样冷着脸，但是她总是不自觉得去看Thor，她想知道Thor有没有做什么。  
等了一整天Thor都和平常一样，一样的早安，上课，吃饭……直到放学的时候，Thor说她有事先走，让Loki自己回家。Loki第一次感到失落，果然习惯多可怕，她习惯了和Thor形影不离，却忘了一个人的感觉又多孤单。

Loki慢慢地往家走去，距离很远，Loki没有搭地铁，走累了就在路边坐下，买一块蛋糕继续走。

Thor在Loki家门口脖子伸得老长，她想是不是自己走的时候太急了忘了告诉Loki早点回来。现在在Loki家后院和房子里全是人，都穿着Thor规定好的服装，但是Thor说了，没她的指示，不能放音乐，不能喝啤酒。  
可是从到了地方有半个小时了，原本来参加派对，结果只能冷清的喝饮料，有很多人都不满了，Fandral工具人只能一个个的安抚。

等到Thor想开车去找Loki的时候，终于看见Loki走了回来，Thor一挥手，Dracy放了音乐，顿时像换了一批人似的，个个精神起来，Thor穿了一身迪士尼王子的衣服，把她的头发绑了起来。Loki看着她一脸“你谁？”  
的表情，被Thor拉进屋里。  
Loki看见Dracy捧着一个镶着绿色宝石的王冠走过来，又看着Thor把王冠戴在了自己的头上，她听到每个人都在祝她生日快乐，Thor接过Loki手里的盒子，问她是不是给她的。

Loki整天都在胡思乱想，还以为自己又会和以前一样过生日，却没想到Thor给他一个这么大的惊喜。  
Thor搂着发呆的Loki，在她耳边说，“happy birthday，my princess！”  
“谢谢你，Thor”  
Loki被Thor带上楼换了一身公主裙，Loki发现这和她小时候生日穿的那件一模一样，看着裙子笑出了声。

Thor在楼梯上向Loki伸出了手，像个真正的王子一样，不过王子的胸有点大。Loki抬起下巴，把自己的手搭在Thor的手上，缓缓的走下去。  
与每年不同的还有蛋糕，Thor订了一个三层的蛋糕，最上边一个像Thor一样的洋娃娃，举着一块“Loki，happy birthday！”的巧克力。  
Loki走到蛋糕前，闭眼许愿，“Thor，谢谢你，还有，我愿意。”

——  
【锤基小剧场】  
Loki生日当天的晚上：  
L：Thor你喝多了吗？我说我愿意做你女朋友啊！  
T：什么？你要嫁给我啊！好啊好啊！  
L：这尼玛真醉假醉？

Thor想要扑倒Loki的时候：  
T：不行吗？  
L：不行哦～

上了大学之后：  
L：你不想吗？  
T：想啊！我来了宝贝儿！

上班之后：  
L：结婚吧！  
T：结……结结结……  
L：婚！

**Author's Note:**

> 写完感觉像在写shameless里的生活？
> 
> 范少：我又是个工具人？  
> 不，范少是我的哈哈哈哈
> 
> 关于里边说Loki是“gay”，因为男女都可以统称的，所以就写了哦……


End file.
